


Living Room Necromancy

by fo4companionmusings



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Accusations, Denial, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Necromancy, ass grabbing, sleep-walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo4companionmusings/pseuds/fo4companionmusings
Summary: Rusty sleep-walks and comes upon Byron trying this summon things in living room.





	Living Room Necromancy

Byron was standing in the middle of the living room, a few candles placed in a circle on the coffee table. Triana had some people over so he was advised to take his necromancy rituals elsewhere. It was half past midnight so he was trying to be quiet, but failing miserably. His voice was far too theatrical and booming to be hushed. 

Rusty walked downstairs in his robe and without glasses, almost tripping down the last step. His eyes were open, but he didn’t seem to fully be there. It was dark however, so Byron couldn’t tell that. 

“Ah.. Doctor Venture. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Byron clapped his hands together, seeming almost delighted that he had another person in his company. 

“Hnnhh.” Was all he said as he made his way over to Orpheus. Once he was directly in front of the man, he buried his face in the necromancer’s chest and rested his arms on the small of the larger man’s back.

“Uh...” Orpheus held his arms up from his side, confused as to what was unfolding in front of him. He came to the conclusion rather quickly that Rusty had to be sleep-walking or drunk. Perhaps drunk sleep-walking. 

He shook Rusty gently, trying to wake him. “Helllllooo?” 

“I missed you.” Rusty muttered almost incoherently, leaning up and pressing a sloppy kiss against Byron’s lips. He then moved one of his hands from Byron’s back to his sass 

“OH MY GOD!” Byron blushed and nudged Rusty’s hand away. “Rusty Venture you are not in your right mind! AWAKEN!” He was waving his hands now, sparks surrounding them and Rusty’s eyes changed instantly. 

“You were sleep walking.” Byron stated to the clearly confused man before him, a tone resembling something of guilt in his voice. 

Rusty’s faced turned bright red. “What the HELL?” They were so close that he could smell the cologne Byron was wearing. “Are you coming on to me?”

“ME? Coming on to YOU? Quite the contrary Doctor Venture.” Byron crossed his arms now, a look of irritation forming on his face. 

Rusty recollected the dream he had been having just moments before. Byron was in the kitchen, making breakfast. He had just gotten back from some science conference. It was all very domestic. Byron was even wearing a cute apron that was black with skulls and roses on it. Next thing he knew, he was actually in front of Byron, the man looking like he was gonna set the compound on fire. 

“YOU are close to ME, mister. Don’t try and blame me for this. What kinda spell did you put me under, huh?” Rusty looked pissed now, desperately trying to write off the more than a little gay dream he’d just had by shoving himself back in to the closet of denial. 

“I beg your PARDON? I swear to all that is holy in the universe, Rusty, you KISSED me.”

“Oh god..” Rusty covered his face for a moment, his confident and sassy facade fading melting away. 

“It wasn’t a very good kiss. Hardly anything memorable.”

“Well, of course it was. Don’t lie about that. I’m a good kisser.” Rusty uncovered his face now, his usual demeanor back, putting his hands on his hips. 

“You were asleep the whole time. I’m surprised you managed to find my butt, being that you could barely walk down the stares.” Byron was stifling a chuckle now, hiding his smile behind his hand. 

“Your WHAT?”

“Uh, nothing..” Byron bent down and blew out the candles on the table and started cleaning up some skulls and other things he had spread out. 

“All I can say is that if I had been awake, the kiss would have been far better.”


End file.
